I Need to Gather My Mind
by Savay-of-F12
Summary: Poor Bakura. He's been smuggled by Yugi and the gang and Kaiba and now they are running about with them, torturing him. Well, at least that's the way it feels for Yami Bakura. A story that's basically random stuff that's happening to him. Yay. .
1. Road Trip with Yugi and Company

((My first posted Fan Fic! Yay for me. ; Anyways, any comments I make will be like this!))

I sat back in the mini van I was strapped into (with force of course) and brushed my long white hair out of my eyes. I thought disrespectful thoughts about many of the people in the car, mainly Kaiba, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and maybe even Joey.

"Why did you guys force me in here? I'm your friend!" I whined to them, trying to sound like my host. Of coarse, they didn't fall for it.

"We all know that's your not really Bakura, jus' dat creepy spirit!" Joey said, New York accent and all.

"Well fine, you can start calling me Bakura then, because your friend's never coming out again!' I said, sat back, and then just pouted. I looked around to see the girl who had hitchhiked her way into the car and was currently playing a Game Boy obsessively. She was about my age (16, or at least that's what I looked like) and had shoulder leant brown hair. Nothing really special about her, accept her outfit. She was wearing a black dress, with fishnet sleeves, and a silver necklace to match.

_Gosh, you'd think she's the princess of Goth-ness or something! _I thought. Little did I know how right I almost was. I coughed loudly to try and get her attention; she was kind of cute. Everyone but her looked at me; not the effect I wanted.

"Listen Bakura, this is my car and I say NO COUGHING!" Kaiba snapped.

"Yes your royal-ness." I muttered under my breath, so Kaiba couldn't hear me. Game-Boy-Girl did, however, and snorted loudly. Finally, she makes some sign of life! So, why not try and talk to her?

"Hey, girl." I said. She looked at me. Great, I was doing perfect. Girls dig guys with long hair. ((At least I do. oO) I still remember when my host first went to school; all the girls stalked him.

"Hey." She said, looking up. Amazingly enough, her eyes were browned-based with purple flecks in them. ((People who know who it is, probably know by now who it is, if they didn't get my other hints.))

"So… where you headed?" I asked. Cool, I'd keep up this nice guy act then get a bit devilish.

"No where in particular. Wherever you guys are going; I like the surprise." She said. Her accent was slightly foreign, but it wasn't English, French, or anything else. Like it was out of this world.

"Where you from?" I asked. I digged foreign girls.

"A place where bitches rule, and the smart are lowly." She said calmly

"Reeeeaaaalllly?" I said, liking the fact she could curse. "I'm Egyptian. How old are you?"

"Sweet sixteen, and never been kissed. Like anyone would; I'd have a knife to his throat quicker that could say Llama. And you?" she said.

"Same her, in age I mean." I was amazed at her feistiness. I wouldn't tell her I was over 3000 years old, just not yet.

"That's nice." She said sarcastically. "Gosh, do you know when you guys are there yet?"

"No, I just know that KAIBA IS RUNNING A TORNEMENT, THAT HE ALSO IS ENTERING, THE BIG CHEATER!" I said loudly enough so the driver could hear.

"Shut up!" Kaiba barked.

"Idiot" Game-Boy-Girl muttered under her breath. I sighed, and sat back, hoping I had a new friend.

((Gosh, that was short. Anyways, who is this mysterious Game-Boy-Girl? Could she be Bakura's ally? Will Kaiba cheat to win his own tournament and not to mention GET A LIFE? Will Yugi ever get taller? And where the heck are they going? Find out in the next exciting chapter, which will be longer. XD))


	2. If I was a Rich Girl

As we drove on, I watched her play Game Boy. "What game are you playing?"

"Pokemon…"

"That's cool." I said, having no idea what these men that you poke are.

"Oh-my-gosh! This is my favorite song!" squealed Kaiba, turning the radio up. It was "Rich Girl." Kaiba sang along. "If I was a rich girl! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na naaaaaa. See I'd have all the money in the world. If I was a wealthy girrrrrrrrrl!"

"All you need done is the girl part!" said Tristan. He and Joey high-fived and laughed.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Kaiba barked.

"It's true," muttered Game-Boy-Girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her, realizing that I didn't know.

"Savay. Savay… um… err… Anicross." She said nervously.

"Coolio. My name is Bakura. You got a job?" I asked. I wonder how much money she makes…

"I sit there and get paid for it." She said lightly.

"Wow. I have to work for my cash." I said, realizing how hard my "job" was to hers.

"Well, I hate it. So I moved here to Earth - I mean Domino. Nice place, nice place." She said dully, as if where she was from was much more advanced.

"I moved here because of my host." I wondered why she said she moved here to "Earth" as if there was any other place that you could be from other than "Earth!"

"Your host…?"

"I mean, landlord." I said, not wanting her to know I was a spirit.

"WE'RE HEEERE!" Kaiba yelled. "Oh-boy!"

"Finally! Say, why don't you enter the Duel Monster tournament?" I asked.

"Umm… sure. I know the basics, but I'm not that good-"

"Here, use this deck. I stole some of Kaiba's cards, so your deck is bound to be good!" I handed her one of my "sub-decks" a Blue-Eyes deck.

She looked through the cards. "Thanks!"

"No prob!" I said, and really meant it. I handed her an extra duel disk of mine. She put it one and gazed in wonder at it.

"Now, to the duel center!" Kaiba said.

((Will Kaiba win the tournament? Or will Bakura or Savay? Will Kaiba get a life, so Yugi can grow taller? Find out in the next chapter!"))


	3. Sleeover in Domino

We all jumped out of the car. Savay, my only friend, stayed by my side. All the sudden, the girls from Domino High clobbered Kaiba.

"It's Kaiba!" one squealed.

"Will you please sign my thong?" one girl said.

"Sure." Kaiba got out a hot-pink magic marker and signed the thong. Disgusting.

"I love you Kaiba!" A _boy_ hugged Kaiba. Kaiba hugged back. Then mad duelists started to beat Yugi up because he wouldn't duel them, so Joey and Tristan had to be his bodyguards. Again. Then people started bowing down to Kaiba. A camera-man taped Kaiba

"All hail Kaiba, world's best looking, strongest, smartest duelist." They chanted.

"Ok! Now all that are entering the Domino Finals go into the school. All that are not present say 'I!'" There was an awkward pause. This fat guy all the sudden yelled it out.

"I!"

"Shut up. Anyways, Only 30 people who are not entering can enter the school. Those people are…" Kaiba read a long and annoying list. "Now, let the duels begin!"

A million kids ran into the school, pushing and shoving. Of their number was Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Kaiba. I also saw Duke, Marik, Mai, Serenity, Mokuba, and Pegasus. The camera-man followed Kaiba.

"Let's go in now that the crowd is gone." Savay said, with her new duel disk on. She looked great in it.

"Ok, let's go!" We trotted in, to soon be surrounded by millions of kids.

"Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, Duke Devlin, Marik Ishtar, Mai Valentine and any of their friends, dorm #3!" Kaiba yelled in a megaphone. Savay and I looked at a map, and went up to our dorm. (Which was really the teacher's lounge.)

"Wow, I always wondered what it was like in here." Joey said in awe.

"Check out our deluxe pad!" Serenity. ((Quote the Battle City Finals)) There was a boom box (with surround sound), PS2 (with 4 controlers, all wave-bird and 4 Dance Dance Revolution Pads), Wide Screen Plasma TV, Disco Ball, Refrigerator, Microwave, sleeping bags, and a huge couch.

"Hey, it's time to da-da-da-da-dance!" Yugi cried. So it was Yugi vs. Joey, Tristan and Duke.

"Choose your level," the machine chanted. Advanced.

"Choose your character," They all chose.

"Choose your song," Only You. And so they danced.

"Only you-ooh, can make me feel so true, I'll never ever be so blue, As long as I have you."

"Yeah! I won!" The midget said.

"Well, duh. You _are_ the King of Games." I said.

"Ok, now it's our turn!" cried Tea. Then all the sudden someone everyone really didn't want to see came in to the room.

"Ok you geeks. The only reason I'm in this room is because everywhere else is full, so don't think I like you guys or anything!" Kaiba barked. With him was Mokuba and the camera-man.

"Ok, you can dance with us in the next round!" said Mai.

"I feel so… _in_." Kaiba said dully. So it was Tea vs. Mai, Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Choose your level," the machine chanted. Advanced.

"Choose your character," They all chose.

"Choose your song," Rock Lobster. And so they danced.

"Somebody went under a dock. There, they saw a rock. It wasn't a rock. It was a rooooock lobstah!"

"Yeah, shake your groove thang." Kaiba said sarcastically. Everyone else was really into it though, even Mokuba.

"Wow. I won." Kaiba said, getting a perfect. The camera-man taped him with joy.

"Wow! Good going, Seto!" Mokuba said, clinging to him.

"Ok, next round: Bakura vs. umm… Savay, Marik and Serenity!" Tea announced loudly.

"Choose your level," the machine chanted. Advanced.

"Choose your character," They all chose.

"Choose your song," Exotic. And so they danced.

"WHAT THE F#? EGYPTIAN MUSIC!" Marik screamed in fury.

"Hah, ha. I pwn at this!" I said, enjoying it. But Marik was much better than me, and soon me and Serenity had dropped out and it was Savay vs. Marik. Go, Savay, go! Eh, on the other hand if Marik gets mad then he might send someone to the Shadow Realm…

"Yus, I won!" Marik said joyfully.

"You're a good dancer. Very graceful." Savay said, offering him her hand.

"Feh!" was all that he said.

"Now, Yugi vs. Kaiba and Marik!" Tea said.

"Choose your level," the machine chanted. Advanced.

"Choose your character," They all chose.

"Choose your song," Only You. Again. And so they danced.

"All ya hoochie mammas throw your hands up! Hands up!" They stuck their hands up in the air, except Kaiba. "Gotta let me hear you say yeah! Yeah!"

Then Yugi dropped out. It was a battle between Marik and Kaiba. Sweat dribbled off their faces as their feet moved to the beat. All the sudden Kaiba slipped.

"Player 3 wins!" the machine said joyfully.

"Yes! I winnnnn!" Marik danced around the room, sugar high.

"Good job." I said to Savay. "You rocked!"

"Well, I'm not the best dancer…" She said shyly.

"Ok, time to choose our spots!" Duke said.

"Me and Seto call dibs on the coach!" Mokuba said.

"Get off, Monkey-Boy!" barked Kaiba, pushing Joey off the coach.

"Gees, super asshole." Joey murmured. ((More Battle City Finals Quoting!))

I grabbed two sleeping bags and handed one to Savay. "Here."

"Thanks." She said cheerfully and set them near Marik's bag, to my disappointment. Joey sat his near mine, and Serenity's was next to Joey's. Yugi's was across Joey's, and Mai's was as near as possible. Soon we formed a giant sleeping bag circle. But it wasn't time to sleep just yet! (Heh, heh, horf.)

((Yay! Finally done with this chapter. Anyways, why are Kaiba and Yugi so good at dancing? Why is Tea being loud and annoying? And WHY THE HECK DOES KAIBA HAVE ALL THESE FAN GIRLS? Find out next time!))


	4. Alyssa, Kaiba's Love

((In this chapter I added a character based on one of my best friends, Marissa. The character has a err… relationship with Kaiba. How can you think Kaiba's hot, Marissa! I dedicate this chapter to her. Also, any relations with Savay that Alyssa has, is not personally dissing Marissa. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!))

I was just getting into my sleeping bag when a girl entered the room; about Kaiba's age. She had long brown-red hair that stopped at about the middle of her back. Her eyes sparkled green lights, though they had a bit of a yellow tint to them. (Freak.) She was wearing a slim black dress that stopped just above her knees. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and (amazingly enough) Yugi drooled.

"Alyssa!" Kaiba gasped. "What a surprise!" He jumped off the couch to embrace her.

"Hey, we're glad you could make it!" Mokuba said happily.

"Moki! How are you?" Alyssa laughed. She picked up Mokuba and twirled him around. She gently put him down, and then approached Kaiba. "I've missed you so much." She gave a bug hug to Kaiba.

"Same here. I can't stand being without you." Kaiba said emotionally. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"So is this room free?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." Kaiba grabbed a sleeping bag, pushed Joey out of the way ("Asshole…") and placed the sleeping bag next to the coach.

"Yay! Alyssa sits next to us!" cried Mokuba with joy. Little kiss-up. Savay rolled her eyes at this.

"So Alyssa, I see you've dyed your hair. What, you don't want to be considered powerful?" Savay said coolly.

"I'd prefer if you don't mention my homeland." Alyssa said back.

"What, weren't you the one who my sister always was saying was 'a perfect example to follow?'" Savay said, staring coldly at her. I had absolutely no idea what was going on between these two.

"You're just jealous. I'm much more powerful, and I have a hot boyfriend." Alyssa said, in a know-it-all way.

"Since when does your eye and hair color have to do with your power limit? Plus, your boyfriend looks like a toad on steroids." Savay said, jerking her head towards Kaiba, who was tucking little Mokuba in.

"Hey, um… ladies? Cool down, it's OK." I said nervously. Kaiba was going to KILL Savay if he heard her calling him a 'toad on steroids,' even if it was true.

"Bakura, I appreciate your help, but this is between me and her." She glared at Alyssa, who glared back.

"Umm… so you have a sister? How old is she?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Savay continued to glare at Alyssa.

Change of subject not working. But then for the first time, I was glad that Kaiba came over.

"Alyssa, dear, would you like to talk to me instead of these buffoons?" He asked gently, stoking her hair.

"Of course." She answered back softly. She gave one last glare to Savay, and started to talk to Kaiba about who-cares-what.

"What was all that about?" I asked her.

"Well, we aren't really rivals, she's just a person from my homeland, and unfortunately most of their population is stuck-up snobs." She said.

"Why don't you just-"

"Give her a chance? Well maybe I should. I haven't been myself ever since-" She drifted off, and then just put her head on her pillow. "I've had a horrible time ever since-" She drifted off again.

"It's Ok." I said, stroking her hair gently. "Everything's just fine." Soon she fell asleep, and I stared at the ceiling in silence.

((Again, Alyssa's actions have nothing to do with what I think of her. Anyways, why does Savay really hate Alyssa? What happened in Savay's past that changed her life forever? Will Kaiba buy Yugi stilts? Thanks Lilly, for giving me this idea! Find out in the chapter!))


	5. Savay's Secrets

((Ok, in this chapter, it'll be longer than any of my others. And also, it has some references to pokemon, since Savay is connected to the Pokemon world. But I'll try to make it as little as possible. Also, sorry I didn't update in such a long time. I wasn't playing game boy obsessively… really! Anyways, enjoy!))

As everyone started to doze off, I remained the only person awake. Savay slept away, looking a little bit… tortured. Maybe she was having a bad dream. I stroked her hair. Then all the sudden, out of nowhere, appeared Shadi.

"Shadi!" I gasped.

"Bakura, to be the keeper of this girl, you must know her and her past. I must take you inside her soul." He said, holding up the Millennium key. He then murmured strange words I could barley understand. Then there was a great flash. Then absolute darkness.

When I woke up, I was standing in a black hallway, with many doors off of it. The doors were red, the color of blood.

"Shadi? Savay? Kaiba? Midget? Anyone?" I called out, walking down the hallway. All the sudden, one of the doors I walked by glowed. "Wow." Then the words Savay had said appeared in my head.

"_I haven't been my self since-"_ So I opened the door, going into the memory of the girl. ((Here is what Bakura sees, in his eyes. He will make no comments))

"Kakoa! Father!" Savay, at the age of about 12, ran by. Suddenly she stopped. "They must be in that cave…" She whispered, running inside the cave. She gasped. A pack of dog-like demons were lurking about. The leader had his paw on a young boy's chest; he must be Kakoa. The demon's mate had her paw on Savay's father's chest.

"Brother, Father…" Savay whispered. "I'll save you!"

"So, shall we kill them now?" the leader said, in a raspy voice.

"Yes, you do the honors." his mate said, voice more high-pitched, but still raspy. the pack leader all the sudden blew fire out of his mouth, and aimed it at the two victims.

"NO!" Savay cried. An aqua blue bubble appeared around them, but for her father it was too late. He was dead. Savay ran up to her brother.

"Kakoa are you Ok?" she asked him, holding his hand.

"Sister… save yourself…" He whispered.

"No! We're a team, and I won't leave you!" Savay said fiercely.

"Sis… I… love you…" He said. Then his hand fell down. His body went limp. He was dead.

"No…" Savay whispered. "NO!" All the sudden water came spurting out of nowhere at the demons. If the high-pressure water didn't kill them, then the rocks that were physiced at them did. The memory faded as Savay fainted.

Bakura was back in the hallway. "How horrible…" he murmured to himself.

"Now you must see the other truth…" Shadi's voice echoed in the hallway. Bakura started walking again, until a door glowed. He entered, and Savay's memory appeared…

Savay was sitting on a throne, wearing the same dress, and she had a… silver tiara on! She was back to her current age. A very ugly man with a long snout walked up to her.

"The Lavender People have threatened war, Your Highness," He said, bowing down to her reluctantly.

"Well, screw them." Savay murmured under her breath. Then in a more royal tone she added, "Will they be using Katopian slaves, Sharpwit?"

"We aren't sure yet, but I ask your permission to blow up their planet." Sharpwit said.

"Of coarse not! We get goods from them, you nitwit! On no account are we to blow up any planet!" Savay said with fury.

"But, Princess Savay—in this planet we have always blown up other planets!"

"I don't care what it was like in the past! We do not need to be supreme!" Savay said with fury. Sharpwit stared at her for a moment, and then took out a gun and shot her three times. Savay just smiled at him. she had no wounds, and no blood came out of her.

"Haven't you read the papers, Sharpwit? I'm immortal. You know how many have tried to kill me and failed? Who cares—you're off to jail." Guards picked Sharpwit up and carried him off. The memory started to fade as Savay sighed.

Bakura was (again) back in the hallway. "So she's a princess…" he murmured to himself. He walked down to the hallway, and yet another door glowed. He entered, into a memory.

A girl that looked a lot like Hally was standing near a mountain cliff. Her hair was up in two spiky pigtails. She was about 12.

"Baily?" She cried, looking around. All the sudden an ugly creature grabbed her. He looked half human, only his was skin blue. One of his arms was a knife with red blood on it.

"You are now far, far away from all your little friends, Hally Anicross." He breathed down her neck.

"Icie…" Hally whispered. "You're the legend who has to kill 13 people a year to live! If you get more then you turn into your ultimate form, right?"

"That is correct. And you'll be the honored one who gets to be that 14th person!" Icie swung its knife-arm at Hally, but she spurted water, just like Savay, to move the knife backward.

"You won't kill me!" Hally screamed in fury. The battle continued on this way, with Hally blocking Icie's every shot. Then he got Hally cornered on the edge of the cliff.

"I've got you now." He whispered, about to make the killing move. But then Hally's eyes glowed aqua blue, the same color as Savay's bubble, and flung him over the cliff using psychic powers.

"NOOOO!" he screamed, his voice fading. Hally just looked confused, and then ran off. The memory faded…

I, back in the hallway, had learned 3 things. One, Savay was a princess. Two, she was immortal. And three, she (somehow) had a reincarnation. I was smart enough to realize that Savay didn't have a daughter who was running amuck on some different planet.

"You have learned what in to be learned. You may now go." Shadi's voice echoed (echo, echo, echo) across the hallway. I found myself back in my sleeping bag, with Savay next to me twitching. She jolted up.

"I just had a horrible dream!" She half squealed, half whispered to me.

"It's ok…" I stroked her hair, holding her close. "It was just a dream…"

"Yes, you're right. After all, there is no such place as Happyworld, where flowers surround you singing the Happy Song."

((Again, sorry for the lack of updates! I'm starting right away on chapters six and seven, so enjoy yourself until they come out!))


	6. Immortal People

((I'm sorry for all the delay on updates; I've been obsessively playing Game Boy. Anyways, please don't flame me. I've have two already, and I DO NOT LIKE THEM! Also, I'm introducing 2 new characters based off of my friends, Amme and Atina! (Emma and Anita) And, I'm using a school computer and the shift key sucks, so if I have errors in that area, please don't blame me!))

When I woke up, everyone was dressed and ready. (Except Savay.) Someone threw a pillow at me.

"Wake up, Spirit." A New-York voice said. Joey.

"I don't wannnnnnaaaa…" I mumbled, rolling over onto me stomach.

"Come on, get up Bakura! The tournament begins today!" Kaiba spat, kicking me, the lump. I rolled onto my side, and spat in his face. Kaiba squealed, becoming Savay's alarm clock.

"Eh?" She got up, and looked around.

"Oopsies, we forgot about her!" Tea said, blushing.

"That's ok…" Savay mumbled, and headed to the bathroom (There was one with stalls in the lounge) with her duffel bag. I got up also and headed there, and took a stall. I quickly changed into me usual clothes; blue and white striped tee, pale blue short-sleeved jacket, and jeans. Then I brushed my hair, and got out of there. (It smelled horrible.) But, instead of the regular people, I found the room empty. Except for two girls and Savay.

"Eh? Who are you?" I asked, confused. One of them had pale blonde hair and was wearing a pale blue sweatshirt. The other was kind of short, had shiny black hair, and was wearing a light purple sweatshirt. Both were wearing jeans.

"I am Amme." The blonde one said. "And this is Atina." She pointer to the black-haired one. "We have come to warn Savay."

"We were some of her only friends when she lived on our planet." Atina explained.

"But then terrible demons ambushed our village…"

"And Savay disappeared." Atina took a deep breath. "We were so afraid for her. Her father and brother had been found dead, along with a pack of the demons. Their death was why our village was attacked." Amme said regretfully, with her head looking down.

"It was me who caused your suffering… I killed the pack…" murmured Savay.

"It's alright, Savay. We're just glad you're alive." Atina said, smiling weakly at Savay.

"But then something strange happened… the survivors became immortal!" Amme said. "About 14 years later, we realized that we were stuck at the same age that we were four years after the tragedy!"

"It was really weird! We've been alive for about 100 or so years. Give or take a few years." Atina shivered, with a look of fear in her eyes.

"My sister, Arual, got gored by a demon, but didn't bleed nor die, we relized it clearer. We had immortal life. At first we were very happy when we found out." Amme took a deep breath. "But then almost all of us went insane and attempted to commit suicide. You see, for the weaker ones in the village, it still hurt when something deadly happened. But for the stronger and more focused, we didn't feel a thing."

"I'm so sorry!" Savay sobbed. "It's my fault! I asked a genie to give us people of the village immortal life so you could be happy! But instead I made you all miserable! It's all my fault!" Savay sobbed on my shoulder. I patted her head.

"It's ok. _We're_ happy about it, and we've convinced the others to make the best of it." Atina smiled. "You did make us happy. Thank you."

"Ok, Savay, who is after you?" I asked her. Savay looked up.

"My sister." Savay whispered. "The Duchess of Bloodshed!"

((Disclaimer: My stepsister made the Duchess, but I am allowed to use her!))

((Ehh… Sorry for putting up and incomplete chapter! .;))


	7. National Making Out Day

((Ok, ok, ok! This is the chapter my friend Marissa has been waiting for! She forced me to do this with Kaiba and Alyssa, so don't think that I'm weird. Anyways, I chose the perfect day to do this. (I'll tell you at the end of the chapter) Enjoy!))

I stared at Savay. I had no idea that her sister (she has one?) had such a gruesome name.

"My sister has always wanted to kill me. From the day I met her." Savay explained. Amme and Atina told Savay they were staying in classroom 2-B gave her a hug, and left. Savay and me sat down on the couch in silence.

"We should go tell Kaiba that there's a killer on the loose. He can momentarily post-pone the tournament." I said, breaking the silence. Savay just nodded. She was shivering all over, and seemed really weak. I helped her to her feet.

We started our journey on the search for Kaiba by looking in every room. This was pretty easy, since we didn't give a cow poop whether we were disturbing anyone. What we were really afraid of was running into this Duchess.

"I bet you five bucks he's in this one." I said, holding the door to the lady's washroom.

"Oh, come on Bakura, don't go in there! What if someone's… you know…" Savay laughed.

"Oh, come on. Girls use stalls, right?" I opened the door. Both of our jaws dropped. We had just walked into to something we really didn't need to see.

Kaiba was making out with Alyssa. If that wasn't worst enough, Kaiba was rubbing her bum. Pervert. On top of that, I was with Savay. (Ok, it's true, I admit it; I probably had wanted to do this to her.) Savay had turned beet red. Kaiba looked around.

"What the f-" Kaiba also had turned beet red. Alyssa ran into a stall, her eyes with tears.

"Ok, you little pervert. Why in the seven hells are you making out with her, in public bathroom?" I walked up to him.

"Well… she's my girlfriend you know… and it _is_ National Make-out day…" ((13 of May))

"Damnit, I don't care if it's Christmas! This is a public place, save it for home!"

"Come on! I'm sure you'd do the _same_ thing with _her_!" Kaiba pointed at Savay. Now it was _my_ turn-to-turn beet red.

"Shut up, damnit!" I slapped Kaiba.

"God, you bastard! Don't touch me!" Kaiba punched me. But all the sudden, a sink magically flew it self into his face, knocking him to his senses. I looked at Savay. She winked at me.

"Seto Kaiba, I want you to post-pone the dueling tournament to tomorrow. Got it?" she said. Kaiba nodded.

"Now let's go back to the room." We walked back to the lounge in silence.

"There's nothing to do but wait now." Savay sighed and plopped on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." I shrugged. I turned on the TV and searched the channels till I found something. It was some movie called Anna and the King. ((Disclaimer: I did not make this movie)) It had some romance and horror. But the funny thing was Tom Felton (The guy who plays Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies.) played as some little boy.

"Damn, it's really warm in here, but I'm so cold." Savay shivered. So I plopped next to her on the couch and casually put an arm around her.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded, blushing.

((I am now putting a section with Savay's PoV (Point of View) for a change.))

_Gosh. _ Savay thought. _Does he really like me?_ Savay sat back in the chair. She looked at Bakura. _He's so handsome…_ Savay looked at the TV screen. There lay a picture of several people dangling from large trees from a rope strung around their necks. Savay gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. Normally she wouldn't care, but she felt so fragile right now… She instantly put her free hand on top of Bakura's resting hand. Bakura squeezed her hand, and she blushed.

((Back to Bakura's PoV))

I squeezed her hand as it landed on top of mine. Could she like me? Who knows? We watched the movie together, silent all the time. We didn't even laugh at the funny parts. But at the more mushy scenes, Savay blushed horribly and looked down. Once the movie ended, I noticed Savay was asleep. I turned the TV off and picked her up, and put her full body on the couch, while humming "Masquerade" from the Phantom of The Opera. ((Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I'm 13, for Ra's sake!)) Then I sat on the end of the couch, next to her head, and stroked her hair lightly. She turned around, so her face was near me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I couldn't help how frail and helpless she looked.

"Poor little Savvy." I murmured, hugging her gently. She squeezed her eyes; maybe another bad dream. All the sudden Kaiba's voice rang in the room.

"Attention duelists. The dueling will be postponed until tomorrow." Savay's eyes slowly opened. "Also, I'd like say that I will be hosting a ball sort of thing, that will be formal tomorrow at eight. Thank you for your time." Savay yawned, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Bakura… I'm sorry for falling asleep on you…" She murmured.

"It's ok…" I gave her a small hug. "It's ok."

((Ho, ha! We're watching Anna and the King in Social Studies, so I thought I'd put it in! I've been typing in Computer Apps. so, I've been making some progress. Thank you for all the reviews!))


	8. Poisoned Love

((Ok, in this chapter, I am being forced to put something in. I have thought about it before, and my friend Marissa (A.K.A. Alyssa) asked me to do it in the next chapter (The chapter you are reading now.) Anyways, I decided to put it now, since it does logically make sense, for the way I've written things is my mind. Also, I introduce a new character, based off of my friend, Christine! I'd also like to say to everyone… Your mom goes to collage! –Laughs insanely- There's funny story about that and Emma (A.K.A Amme) But you don't need to know that now… Thanks for reading!))

((Disclaimer, again, I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR ANY OF THE LYRICS! They are copywriter to their proper owners.))

Savay yawned and stretched her arms.

"Do you like Phantom of the Opera? I heard you humming Masquerade."

"Um… yeah, I do." I blushed. What if she had something against it?

"Cool! I love it! The mystery! The horror! The romance! What a great musical! But I love the movie too!" Savay smiled sweetly and turned on the Karaoke machine. (That just happened to be there) Piano music started up and Savay started singing 'Think of Me.'

"Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye." Savay sang like an angel. I looked at the Karaoke machine to make sure she wasn't just lip-syncing. I gawked at her. She continued singing perfectly. "There will never be a day when I don't think of you!" Savay finished her first part.

_Can it be? Can it be Savay?_ I thought. Savay smiled at me. Crap, I'd said that aloud! "Bravo!" I said, along to the lyrics. "Long ago, it seemed so long ago. How young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember…"

Savay sang her part, but I was hardly listening. Such a beautiful voice filled my ears! Savay was better than the original singer!

"Me!" Savay finished. We stared at each other for a moment.

"That-you- you have a beautiful voice…" I murmured. Savay smiled.

"Thank you. I've been singing for… a long while. Sometimes music was my only friend."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" I asked her softly.

"Yes Bakura, but you're… you're more than my friend. You're much, much more." Savay hugged me. I held her tight and close. Savay lifted her head, and moved it slowly near mine. I closed my eyes. All the sudden there was a gunshot. I heard Savay give a little moan and fall back. I snapped my eyes open to see the most horrible sight I'd ever seen.

Savay was limp, her arms still around me. Her eyelids fell limply over her lifeless eyes. Her blood was on the floor, and on me, flowing out of a bullet wound in her chest. Standing over her was a short girl, a few years younger than Savay. She had white hair with bangs that covered her eyes. She was wearing a white dress with red markings. She laughed.

"Who are you?" I was shaking with anger. Was Savay dead? She was immortal but…

"At last, the princess is dead… her reign has ended, to begin mine!" She continued laughing. This girl… she must be the Duchess of Bloodshed!

"You bitch… you unholy creature! You have killed my only friend, the only one who has ever given a second thought of me! You shall pay for this!" I pointed my finger at her. "Penalty game!" I tried to send her ungodly soul into a dresser. Nothing happened.

She cackled. "That will not work on me, human. I don't think of her immortality now, for that bullet was poisoned, so even if she does recover from her certain death, she will suffer again!"

I stared at her. Then I looked at Savay. The bullet wound was healing fast, but her skin had a greenish tinge to it. "You witch…" I whispered. I looked up. The Duchess was gone. "You… you will pay for this!" I picked up Savay, leaning her head on my shoulder, not wanting it to dangle. Then I ran to the nurse's office, where I remembered it being when my host got sick. A nurse was in there, doing some paper work. She looked up.

"What seems to be the trouble dear?" She said kindly.

"My friend… she was shot in the chest, but the wound is healed… the bullet was poisoned, and she needs help!" I gasped for breath.

"Hmm… right here?" She prodded where the bullet wound was. I nodded. She got a HUGE pair of tweezers, and then with these HUGE tweezers, she stabbed them into Savay's wound, and got the bullet out. The wound healed quickly, soon there was no mark. Then she dabbed a purple liquid on Savay's back. Then she dumped the rest down Savay's throat.

"Now we pray." The nurse said. I fell on my knees next to the bed the nurse had placed Savay's lifeless body.

_Oh, Anubis, God of the Dead; spare Savay; you may have her in the Afterlife sometime else. Oh Ra, God of Sun, spare her life! Save the woman I love!_ I prayed silently. All the sudden the door opened. It was Alyssa.

"Oh… god…" She gasped and ran up to Savay. "Don't die now!" I was baffled over the fact Alyssa cared about Savay. Weren't they just arguing?

Soon Amme and Atina replaced Alyssa's spot next to Savay's bed. They also prayed.

"Excuse me?" A young girl, about our age, came in. She had spiky turquoise hair. She was wearing large, round glasses. She carried a few books. "Is that Savay?"

"Wistine!" Amme gasped. "It is her." She added.

"Hmm, she looks bad…" Wistine picked her hand up. "Her hands are like ice…" She dug though her backpack, and got out a vile with a blue liquid. "This will work…" Wistine forced some of the liquid down Savay's throat. "I should take action soon."

So we waited. I prayed some more, with my eyes closed. _Please let her be ok, please let her be ok, please let her be ok-_

"Ba-ba-Bakura?" a familiar voice rasped. I snapped my eyes open. Savay was revived!

"Savay! I was so worried!" I sobbed, hugging her.

"Savay! Take this antidote, quick!" Wistine thrust a green liquid in a vile at her. Savay dumped it down her throat. She grimaced, but it was better than death.

"Wistine… it was you who saved me, right?" Savay smiled, feebly. Wistine nodded. "Thank you… all of you… now please, I wish to be alone with Bakura…"

Everyone else shrugged and left the room. For a few minuets we just looked at our feet in silence.

Savay broke it. "Bakura… thank you… for everything… I'm so sorry I put your life in danger…" Savay sobbed. She buried her head into my chest, and cried.

"I'm just glad you're ok… you have no need to apologize…" I murmured. I lifted her head up, and wiped her tears away. Then I slowly grabbed her face, and moved it towards mine. Savay closed her eyes, still wet from flowing tears. Our lips touched. We kissed. My first one. Pretty hard to believe, for me being 3000 years old. What mattered was, though, was that we finally had admitted our feelings for each other. And we'd never regret it.

((o0 I feel so gushy, for writing all that romance mush. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update! Please review!))


	9. The Spiffy Ball

((Umm.. sorry for the wait. I wasn't in the mood, but now I am. I'm trying to finish this story so I can work on the sequel. (Which I've already started.) And sorry, to Emma mainly, about the romance in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy reading!))

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Again. I will never own it. Shame though.))

"Attention Duelists and Deadbeats. The formal ball-o-mo-bob will be held tonight in 2 hours in the ballroom. Good day." Kaiba's voice came from the above. Me and Savay pulled ourselves apart.

"Oh, gosh, I have to get ready!" Savay said. She looked rather flustered.

"Well, do you want to go to this ball thing with me?" I asked. Savay looked at me with those brown-purple flecked eyes.

"Of course, Bakura. Who else?" Savay gave me a completely innocent look. "Now…I have to get ready…" She walked off.

"See ya…" I had to get ready now. Of course, I had only brought my clothes that I was wearing; my striped tee and some blue jeans. Hmmm… maybe I could…?

I ran to the laundry room and ran over to a cubby-hole that was labeled Ryo Bakura. I stuck my hand into it.

"Yus!" A school uniform was in it; a white shirt, blue collared jacket, and blue pants. Not exactly the most formal outfit, but it was ok.

"Ok… now to change…" I murmured to myself. I stripped off my shirt, and then my pants. I stuffed a shirt over my bare chest, and then placed the pants on.

"Damn jacket…" I tried to button up the jacket. Why couldn't be a zipper? Anyways… I had to find a brush. I ran into Kaiba's room, where he was reading Steven King's Green Mile on his bed. Next to him was Alyssa, who was brushing her hair.

"Rich Boy, you have a brush I can borrow?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, but you can't use it." Kaiba's eyes narrowed at me.

"Can I use hers?" I looked at Alyssa, whose eyes also narrowed at me most likely from the walk-in incident.

"No…" She said.

"Fine." I glared at them. "I'll go ask Joey." I ran to his room.

"Wheeler! Do you brush I can borrow?" I asked him dramatically.

"No… all I have is a comb." He shrugged.

"Screw you." I said.

"I have one!" Piped up the midget.

"Me too!" Tristan squealed.

"I'll take yours, Taylor." I took his and ran.

"Hey bring it back, when you're done!" He shouted after me.

"Yeah right, sucker!" I shouted back. I cackled and ran to our—me and Savay's—room. First I knocked, to make sure Savay wasn't in there changing or anything. (Not like _I_ would care or anything. Just what Savay would think.)

"Savay, can I come in now?" I continued banging on the door.

"Uh, yeah sure… just a second. I'll continue to prepare in the bathroom." I heard the noises of moving things. "Come in now!"

I opened the door, and ran over to the mirror and brushed my hair. I brushed and brushed and brushed until my hair was as soft as rabbit fur.

"Done!" I said, proud of myself. "Savay, you done?" I shouted into the bathroom.

"Uh… almost…" Her voice sounded shaky. Was she nervous?

"Ok. I'll be in Marik's room. It's room 101."

"Ok…" I walked down to Marik's room and knocked.

"Hello, who is it?" Marik said in a sing-song voice.

"Your mom." I said sarcastically.

"Hello Bakura. Come in." He said. I opened the door and saw sitting in a chair next to Marik. She had a maniacal smile on her pale face. She was paler Ryo! She had short black hair, with a single red streak in it. Her red eyes stood out on her pale skin. She appeared to be a little younger than Marik, maybe 15. She had on a sweatshirt with some strange red writing on it and baggy camo jeans.

"This is Grim. Grim, this is Bakura." She just stared at me. "Anyways, what did you come to my room for?" Marik sat in a chair.

((Disclaimer: Grim is not mine, she is Halo of Chao's.))

"I dunno. Just to hang." I shrugged. "To chill. Whatever."

Marik sighed. "You didn't think _I_ might try and get ready for the ball?" Marik pushed me out the door. "Go away. You scare me."

"Fine." I murmured. "I'll take a walk."

((Savay's PoV))

"Gosh… which ones?" Savay murmured, holding up two different pairs of earrings. Normally she wouldn't care about this sort of thing, but what if Bakura did?

_Of course he won't. He isn't that sort of person._ Savay thought to her self. But she had taken her time choosing out a dress and accessories.

"Excuse me? Savay?" A voice said.

"Yes? Who is it?" Savay said from the bathroom.

"It's Téa . Can I come in?" She asked kindly.

"Sure." Savay ran out of the bathroom. She hadn't really changed or anything yet, just had made the decisions.

"Oh, come in." Savay showed Téa into her room. Savay was surprised that Téa had come to her room. They hadn't really talked or anything.

"No offence… but why did you come to my room?" Savay asked, as polite as she could.

"Oh…well just something to do. I wanted to become your friend." Téa said, smiling.

((FRIENDSHIP! I'm not Téa bashing or anything. I just need a good reason for her to meet Savay.))

"Oh. Thank you." Savay gave a small bow. "I'm changing right now, but I can talk from the bathroom."

"Oh! Can I help with your makeup and stuff?" Téa asked.

"Sure." Savay smiled. "Lemme just change…" Savay ran into the bathroom.

((Back to Bakura's PoV…))

—One and a half hours later…—

"Ok. I guess I'll meet Savay in the ballroom then." I had knocked on our door for awhile, but there had been no answer.

I walked down to the ballroom and walked in the grand entrance. Music was playing, and people in gowns and tuxes were dancing.

Then I saw her. Savay. She was wearing a black gown, rather like Christine's from Phantom of the Opera in the Graveyard scene, except a little less skimpy on the top.

((Christine's outfits are insanely skimpy in the top. -.-))

Her hair was wavy, and put into a fancy low ponytail. She was wearing a little bit of black eye-shadow and some red blush. She had in some dangling gold earrings with small red roses at the end of them. She was staring off into space, with no expression on her face.

"Savay!" I ran up to her. "You look… beautiful." She smiled.

"You look nice too." Savay said.

"Oh, this? Just a school uniform. Your dress… it reminds me of Christine's outfit from Phantom of the Opera. In the graveyard." I blushed; did I talk too much?

"Oh, yeah. That's why I like it." Savay beamed at the compliment.

"Oh, speak of the devil!" The Phantom of the Opera theme came on. "Wanna dance?" I asked her, offering her my hand.

"Mm." Savay nodded, and took my hand. I held her close to me and we started dancing to the music.

"_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came._" Savay sang quietly in my shoulder. "_The Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my mind._" Savay and me danced across the ballroom. I saw different couples in the ballroom. Kaiba and Alyssa, Duke and Amme, Atina and Joey, Marik and Grim, Téa and Yami, and Tristan and Serenity.

Savay pressed her head against my shoulder as Christine sang her chords. The song ended. Familiar piano music started.

"I'll be right back." I squeezed her shoulder. "Gotta take a pee." I ran off to the bathroom.

((Savay's PoV))

Think of Me. Savay's favorite song. And now it started playing. Savay noticed the empty karaoke stage, and jumped on up.

"_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._" Savay sang. A crowd appeared around Savay's stage, consisting of Alyssa, (to laugh at her if she screwed up) Kaiba, (since Alyssa was there) Téa, Yami, a blonde girl named Misty, Amme, Duke, Atina, Joey, Tristan, Marik and Grim (Because she hadn't seen Savay in awhile).

"_Stop and think of meeee!_" Savay sang.

((Blue haired dude's PoV))

"Can it be? Can it me Savay?" A strange blue-haired teen, about Savay's age, whispered, not knowing he was singing along to the words.

"_Long ago, it seemed so long ago, how young and innocent we were! She may not remember me, but I remember her…_" He sang, rushing over to Savay's stage.

((Back to Savay's PoV))

"_Stop and think of…_" Savay started to sing the chords, but was cut off by the blue-haired guy. He ran up onto the stage, and kissed her.

Savay was rather surprised at this. At first she didn't recognize his face, but then she did.

_Avion? _She thought, surprised. _But… how?_ He continued to kiss her.

((Back to Bakura's PoV))

I returned from the loo (as Ryo called it) and ran over to Savay's Stage. (I had heard her voice singing)

"Savay, I-" I stopped. Some blue-haired guy was kissing Savay, and by the way her eyes were open, I could tell she wasn't enjoying it, nor did she cause it. I walked up to him, and pulled him off her.

"Who the hell are you!" I was flaming angry. He showed no notice of me.

"Savay! Savay! Is that…?" Amme and Atina ran over. Grim smirked.

"Avion? Is that you?" Savay asked. He nodded and smiled. "Oh… Avion!" Savay threw her arms around him. "My best-friend…" Avion smiled even more.

"Avion, nice to see you, mate!" Amme said, sticking her hand out for Avion. He took it, and shook it. Then he shook Atina's hand and shook it.

"Nice to see you too!" He beamed. Then he turned around and saw me. "Oh… and who is this?"

"Oh, that's Bakura." Savay smiled. A smiled at this Avion guy and put my arm around Savay's waist. "My boyfriend."

Avion just blinked for awhile. "Oh… I see…" He looked off into space. "I'm Avion, as you've heard." He blushed. "Sorry about that kiss. I've missed her terribly." I noticed he had warm blue eyes also, and a small scar on his right eye. (His right, not mine.)

"Mmm." Was all I said. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Ah, Savay, I see you just happen to be here too. What a pleasant surprise." Grim smiled insanely, going up to Savay. She was just wearing the same outfit as before. "Nice dress." She added sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you Grim. I got it from the Duchess of Bitches." Savay flatten it out. She looked at Marik, who appeared to be drunk. "Your date?"

"Yeah. He's ok." Grim said. Savay raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like the person to take a date."

"Ah, well, he asked." Grim shrugged. All the sudden… ((This is for you, Halo of Chaos.)) The Numa Numa Song came on. ((Disclaimer: I am not a band member of O-Zone, and I do not own the Numa Numa Song.)) And Kaiba and Marik had the stage.

"Go Kaiba!" Alyssa shouted.

"W00t." Grim said unenthusiastically. Kaiba sang to the foreign words, and both danced.

"Mia Hee! Mia Hoo! Mia Hah! Mia Ha ha!" Kaiba sang. Marik danced, his moves very sloppy.

"YOUR MOM GOES TO COLLAGE!" Tristan shouted. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"That's a cool song!" Avion smiled. I stared at him. Who the hell was he?

((Le Gasp! Who the heel is this Avion? (I know, but you fools don't 3) Why is  
Yugi still short? Have I created a love triangle? Will you read and review my newest story, Ally? You better! Oh, yes, FYI, I'm writing a Phantom of The Opera parody, with Yu-Gi-Oh characters! Téa is Christine, Kaiba is the Phantom, Joey is Raoul. (The Vicompte de Wheeler! X3) So keep on reading!))


End file.
